


Seasons of Love

by Wellrounded



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Fluff, Summer, Sweet & Sexy, Winter, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellrounded/pseuds/Wellrounded
Summary: The Hamiltons find a way to overcome their struggles with the ever-changing seasons.





	Seasons of Love

* * *

**January 1785**

Alexander shivered as he turned over in bed for the umpteenth time. No matter what he tried he couldn't get warm enough. He had already grabbed two additional blankets and tried to wrap himself up like a burrito to no avail.

"Betsey" he whispered, snuggling closer to her warmth.

He heard her let out a small sigh, "What?"

"I can't sleep." He whined pathetically.

"Me neither." She whispered, turning in the bed to face him.

"Are you too cold too?"

She huffed, "No you keep jostling the bed and suffocating me with blankets." She retorted.

"Oh." Hamilton winced. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get warm."

"My poor baby." Eliza unenthusiastically placated him, reaching out to pull him close into her warm arms and closing her eyes in finality.

Alexander sensed that that was the end of it and knew better than to continue bothering his tired wife. Little Angelica had been teething and keeping her up most nights, whilst Philip had grown to the age where he was starting to explore his newfound independence and tested his mother hourly. She didn’t deserve to have him disturbing her at night too.

He let out a deep breath, snuggling even closer to the inviting heat of his wife, her scent encompassing him like an earnest hug. It created a warmth within him which quenched the chill and allowed him to relax a little. Maybe he would finally be able to get to sleep. But there was a sharp ache in his feet, that wouldn’t let him succumb just yet, the warmth not quite reaching his still icy toes.

They yearned for the warmth that the rest of his body was becoming accustomed too, so he lifted them and attempted to nestle them between his wife’s legs.

A squeal pierced his ears as a hand slapped him on the arm, pushing him away.

“Alexander!”

His eyes shot open and he found his Betsey looking at him aghast. “You feet are positively arctic!”

“I’m sorry.” He apologised.

“Gosh, Alexander, don’t do that again!”

He pouted and snuggled closer to her, “I apologise my love, my feet are just painfully cold.” His face inched onto her pillow and his eyes were wide and shone in the nightlight apologetically.

Damn. Alexander knew that look got Eliza every time.

She softened and rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. “Maybe I can find a more pleasurable way to warm you up.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He smirked in reply, leaning closer to take her lips in his gently. “I think my feet would like that.”

Eliza responded with a lopsided grin, “You won’t be able to feel you feet after I am done with you.” She then pushed him over so he was on his back and she was above him, showering him with kisses.

Yes, Alexander thought, this was the best way to warm up on a cold evening.

* * *

 

**August 1785**

One summer later it was Eliza who was the one fretting about in bed struggling to get comfortable. An unexpected heat wave had hit and appeared to have no plans to settle soon. The heat was palpable, even with the windows open there was no relief from the sticky air of the room. She had been tossing and turning for hours now, her frustration growing by the minute and only multiplying by the sound of her husband snoring as he lay fast asleep like a baby beside her.

She didn’t know how he could be asleep in such dense heat. His body was radiating warmth beside her and she had momentarily been tempted to push him off the bed so she could spread out like starfish without bumping into his hot limbs.

She should let him sleep, she knew that, knew how infuriating it was whenever he woke her up in the middle of the night - a habit he did a lot. Sometimes he’d simply wake her up to tell her of an idea he had envisaged and to request she remind him of it in the morning. She didn’t begrudge those moments though, for at least he was staying in bed with her then and not escaping to his office to write the idea down.

She turned on the side, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily. His mouth was agape in his relaxed state and Eliza couldn’t help but smile at the resemblance he held to Philip in that moment. Her husband looks abundantly more innocent than she ever thought possible when he was asleep.

Nonetheless, it didn’t stop her from nudging him in the side, “Alexander.” She hissed.

He barely registered the movement and so she tried again, digging him hard between the ribs, “Hamilton!”

He stirred, his mouth closing and he rolled closer towards her. Eliza grimaced at the additional heat coming off from him.

“Hamilton!” She placed her hands on his arms and shook him, finally waking him up with a start.

“’Liza! What is it?” He asked startled, his eyes scanning the room for danger.

“It’s too hot.” She puffed, frowning in dissatisfaction.

His lips grew into a smile, “Are you waking me because you cannot sleep, my love?”

“I’m waking you because it’s hot, and you’re snoring, and it’s frustrating.” She didn’t appreciate his delighted reaction at her struggle to sleep.

But he continued to smile nevertheless. It was usually him waking up his wife in the middle of the night, there was something endearing about waking up to find her doing so to him with such a defiant frown on her features.

“My poor angel. What can I do to make you feel better?” He wrapped his arms around her and she attempted to wriggle free.

“Not that!” She swatted him away.

“Ah but it worked last winter whenever I couldn’t sleep.”

She rolled her eyes, “That’s because you were cold. The last thing we need to do right now is to generate more body heat!”

“Oh.” He pouted, jokingly disappointed.

Eliza blew some hair out of her face and Alexander looked at her sadly. If he could change the weather for her, he would.

“Let me get you a cool flannel, my love.” He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, not wanting to cause her any additional discomfort.

He returned a few minutes later with a basin of cool water and two flannels. He placed it on the bedside table and crawled over the bed to her.

“Here, take your slip off.” He gestured, tugging it from beneath her.

“Hamilton.” She warned, her husband undressing her rarely ended innocently.

“It will cool you down.” He answered simply, though she was sure she noticed a hunger to his eyes that he was struggling to suppress.

She allowed him to remove the clothing from her, and she couldn’t lie, she did feel better for it.

“Lie down.” Hamilton instructed, moving over to the bedside table.

Eliza closed her eyes. She waited in anticipation as she heard the sound of Hamilton encompassing the flannel in the water and ringing it out a little.

A moment later he rested the flannel on her chest and Eliza let out a satisfied groan as it replenished her scorching skin, cooling it immediately.

“How’s that?” Hamilton asked, his voice low and gravelly.

Eliza wanted to open her eyes to see the look on his face, but that was probably dangerous to do right now, so instead she sighed blissfully, “Heavenly.”

Hamilton hummed in reply before placing the second flannel into the bowl. He then began to gently run it from her left shoulder down to her hands, before doing the same to her right.

“Mmmm.” Eliza keened to his touch, the water, cooling her skin in the most satisfying way.

When he removed the flannels from her body she whined and she heard Hamilton chuckle.

She opened her eyes then, and was sure she could see that his cheeks were tinged pink in the moonlight.

“I’m just refreshing them, my love, don’t fret.”

She relaxed again, closing her eyes, and relished in the feeling of the cool flannels running up her legs when Hamilton returned.

He surveyed her body religiously, making sure he didn’t neglect any spot on her bare skin. By the time he replaced them in the water the fourth time, Eliza let out a shiver, which could have been mistaken for a shudder.

Hamilton ran one of the flannels over her face for the last time.

“Are you sufficiently cooled, my love?” He queried, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Mmhmm.” She hummed, leaning up to capture his lips in hers, wrapping her arm around his neck in fear that he would pull away.

“Betsey.” He sniggered. “I only just cooled you down.”

“Your cooling skills went above and beyond. Now I need you to warm be back up.” She whispered in his ear, her teeth grazing his lobe.

“Ah, well you are in for a treat, my dearest. My warming skills are of an even higher standard.”

Eliza giggled and pulled her husband closer to her. This type of heat she could definitely tolerate.

* * *

Little did they know that thanks to the heat wave, they would have another little Hamilton join them in 9 months time.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the heatwave we're experiencing here in London at the moment. We are totally useless and unprepared when it gets hot over here. (We are also pretty useless when it's cold too... :P)


End file.
